Conventionally, there has been known an information processing apparatus capable of monitoring events (status changes) which occur in the apparatus itself and providing a plurality of client devices with event information corresponding to the occurred events. The information processing apparatus described in patent document 1 provides the client devices with information concerning an event, which is relevant to the client devices when the event occurs in the information processing apparatus itself. Therefore, information concerning various events that may occur in the information processing apparatus is stored in association with information concerning each client device in a storage of the information processing apparatus so that the information concerning the event is provided to the associated client devices when the event occurs.    [patent document 1] Japanese Patent Provisional Publication 2006-87058 (paragraph 0084 etc.)